Teddie Bear
by Salary Dam
Summary: Rise sangat mencintai Souji, lebih dari cintanya kepada siapapun. Tapi siapa sangka dulu dia pernah memiliki cinta pertama yang dicintainya lebih dari apapun juga termasuk hobinya ngupil ?  P.S Kenapa genre 'Garing' gak ada sih?


A/N : Sama seperti hampir semua fanfic saya, fanfic ini dibuat dengan niat 100 persen iseng.

Sebenarnya…SAYA KEHILANGAN SKILL NULIS KOMEDI gara-gara kebanyakan baca novel misteri dan remed Bahasa Indonesia-ditinju-. Jadi saya akan menjadikan fic gajelpendekgajel ini sebagai uji coba…apakah masih lucu? Kayaknya enggak ya. Hiks hiks hiks hiks

Disclaimer : SEMUA FANS PERSONA, AYO KITA BERDOA KEPADA ATLUS SANG PENCIPTA PERSONA SERIES…**SEMOGA PERSONA 5 ****NGGAK**** DI PS3**! BANGKRUT SAYA, MAAKKKK!

Sebelum mulai…NISA, LOCALIZATION AR TONELICO 3 NYA CEPET DONG, SAYA UDAH DOKIDOKI MAU MAIN NIHH

**...gajelnyaagaringnyaa...**

* * *

Rise mesem-mesem sendiri, mengagumi Souji-senpai yang disayanginya. Aduh, kalo senpai mah, ngapain aja keren, termasuk sekarang pas dia lagi ngupil. Aah Senpai dapet upilnya gede ya…selamet…(?)

Melihat senpai-nya yang ganteng, dia jadi teringat sesuatu.

'_Oh iya…dulu kan, aku pernah…'_

'_Punya…cinta pertama…'  
_

* * *

Rise kecil, kira-kira 5 tahun sedang bermain boneka di pinggir sungai. Kebetulan saat itu ada beberapa anak lelaki yang sedang pura-pura main sumo.

"Nih, Chun-chun, amm…"Rise menyuapi boneka Teddy Bear-nya. Tiba-tiba…DUG!

"Aduh!"

Seorang dari para anak lelaki tadi tak sengaja menabrak Rise. Otomatis boneka Teddy Bearnya yang tadi dia pegang terlempar…ke sungai…

"Aaakh! Kalian gimana cih? Chun-chun kan jadi hanyut…!"Erang Rise ke para anak lelaki itu.

"Halah! Salah sendiri main di tempat seperti ini!"Bantah seorang anak gundul dari grup lelaki.

"Mestinya kalian liat-liat dan lebih hati-hati tau! Makanya maju jangan ke depan!"Ujar Rise marah, lengkap dengan penggunaan kalimat tak efektif pula. Namanya juga lagi esmosi.

"Belagu banget nih cewek!"Balas anak cowok lain.

"Gak mau!"Rise meraung."Kembalikan…kembalikan Chun-chun! Huweeeng!"

BYUR! Tiba-tiba salah satu anak cowok menyebur ke sungai itu. "Oi! Ngapain dia?"Teriak si gundul tadi.

Anak yang nyebur itu berenang, berusaha mengambil Teddy Bear Rise yang hanyut. Meskipun nyaris tenggelam, akhirnya dia berhasil mengambil boneka itu.

Dia pun naik ke permukaan, lalu menyodorkan Teddy Bear yang sudah basah dan kumal itu ke Rise.  
"…Maaf ya, rusak…"Gumamnya pelan.

Rise bengong, lalu mengambil Chun-chun-nya. "Gak apa-apa kok! Makasih yah!"

Si anak nyebur tadi itu tersenyum lembut.

* * *

'_Haah…Itulah cinta pertamaku. Klise banget,ya?'_Pikir Rise sambil tertawa kecil._'Tapi, senyumnya memang lembut…sampai sekarang pun aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.'_

'_Tapi, rasanya dia mirip orang yang kukenal, siapa ya?'_Tanya Rise dalam hatinya.

Ia sadar Souji-senpai yang tadi lagi ngupil ria di depannya ilang, dan pria ganteng itu dengan indahnya memeperkan upil di tembok terdekat _(Sebagai sesama pengupil, Rise memaklumi tindakan tersebut. Lagian warna tembok Yasogami High kan boring putih-putih butut gitu, sekarang ada ijo-ijo funky-nya jadi cute pisan)_. Gadis itu lalu melihat jam. "O em je! Udah jam segini! Gue mesti ke Junes!"

Dia langsung kebuuuuttt.

* * *

**Junes Foodcourt**

"Itu dia si Rise! Oii cepetan sinii!"Panggil Yosuke, melihat sosok Rise yang berlari di kejauhan.

"Huff…I…Iya!"Rise pun menghampiri mereka. Dia pun duduk.

Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini yang ikut makan bersama mereka banyak. Tak Cuma kelompok Souji dkk, tapi ada juga teman sekelas mereka yang lain.

Rise yang baru saja mau menyambar ayam goreng khas Junes kaget ketika dia melihat seseorang. TING! Garpunya jatuh. _(Karena Rise lebay dan Fanfic ini sungguh lebay)_

"Ka…Kamu…"Gumamnya menunjuk seseorang, dia baru ingat…anak cinta pertamanya itu…berambut biru tua…persis dengan orang yang sedang ditunjuk olehnya sekarang…

"E-Eh? Ada apa?"Si orang yang ditunjuk(disingkat SIYD) bengong.

"Beberapa tahun lalu…kamu pernah datang ke kota XX?"Rise bertanya.

"I-Iya…"SIYD mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu…apa kamu pernah menolong seorang anak perempuan yang menangis karena boneka Teddy Bear-nya hanyut…?"Rise bermuka penasaran.

"Hmm…seingatku sih, iya…"SIYD menjawab.

"Berarti benar!"Rise berteriak seketika. Yang lain kaget. Souji yang lagi asik makan terkejut. Yosuke yang lagi makan nasi bengong. Chie yang lagi berebut udang goreng tepung sama Kuma ngeliatin. Yukiko yang tampaknya asik dengan mie gorengnya menoleh. Kanji yang lagi nelen nasi, keselek dengan indahnya. Kuma yang lagi perang diem. Naoto yang lagi minum sweat dropped **(dan keringatnya jatuh ke dalem gelas, jadi dia akan menyesali tindakan ini nanti)**. Daisuke yang lagi lahap berhenti makan. Ichijou yang lagi ngobrol ama Daisuke diem. Ai Ebihara yang lagi ngaca**(nggak nyambung)** matanya belo. Ayane Matsunaga lobang hidungnya 2**(itu mah emang dari sononya)**. Yumi Ozawa bibirnya sumbing. Naoki Konishi yang lagi ngorek-ngorek hidung ngelongo **(dia baru belajar ngupil dari Souji; yang menganggap image Rise ngupil itu **_**moe**_**)**

'_Cinta pertamaku dulu adalah…'_

"…ICHIJOU-SENPAI!"

.**..gajelnyaagaringnyaa...**

A/N : Another 'What the hell' Ending.

JAYUS! JAYUS! JAYUUUSSSS!

Tadinya mau saya jadiin Naoto, tapi…Joko aja deh XP.

Lagian emang mereka(Joko-Naoto)mirip kan? Joko bagaikan Naoto versi cowok dewasa…

…Sepertinya memang skill saya hilang ya…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!111111

P.S MAAF KEBANYAKAN NGASIH UNSUR UPIL karena saya lagi pilek –dijotos-

Dan kenapa tiba-tiba saya jadi pengen bikin Kanji/Nao padahal saya nggak suka pairing ituuu?-dibantai-


End file.
